Nonsense
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Tiba-tiba Hinata diminta Neji menjadi pacarnya. Kemudian datang seorang perempuan yang seperti ingin menyalakan api perang padanya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Apakah Hinata mampu bertahan hidup? I will survive, I will survive!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**Summary:** Tiba-tiba Hinata diminta Neji menjadi pacarnya. Kemudian datang seorang perempuan yang seperti ingin menyalakan api perang padanya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Apakah Hinata mampu bertahan hidup? I will survive, I will survive!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Nonsense-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Hah? Apa? Pacar?'' Tak sadar, remah-remah biskuit jatuh dari mulut Hinata. ''Aku?''

Neji menghela napasnya. Yang seperti ini bukan sifat maupun kebiasaannya. Tapi cuma ini cara yang terpikir untuk membalas perempuan itu. ''Kuulang sekali lagi, ya, Hinata. Bantu aku dengan pura-pura menjadi pacarku.'' Memohon bukan sifatnya. Jadi, tidak ada kata mohon ataupun tolong dalam kalimat itu.

Hinata terbengong-bengong sendiri. Bukannya ia merasa aneh atau bagaimana, tapi ia kaget. Dan senang.

Neji adalah kakak sepupu kebanggaannya. Bukan karena ia adalah satu-satunya sepupu Hinata, tapi karena ia adalah laki-laki yang memang pantas dibanggakan.

Keren, ganteng. Tubuh tinggi dan atletis. Sejak zaman sekolah dulu, dia memang sudah menjadi bintang di sekolahnya. Belum lagi otaknya yang encer, calon pengacara sukses di masa depan, dan tidak lupa, kira-kira berapa kartu kredit yang ada di dalam dompetnya?

Tapi bagi Hinata, bukan itu yang dilihatnya. Neji lebih dari seorang kakak. Hinata melihatnya sebagai laki-laki. Muda dan dewasa. Berwibawa dan elegan. Cita-cita Hinata sejak kecil adalah menjadi pengantin Neji, tapi mulai pudar karena Neji tidak pernah melihatnya lebih dari sekedar adik. Namun, dengan datangnya tawaran ini, bukankah ini merupakan sebuah peluang? Kesempatan emas. Kalau tidak salah ayahnya pernah bilang sepupu boleh menikah. Dan setahu Hinata, ayahnya tidak pernah salah.

''Ta-tapi, Kak Neji... A-apa tidak apa-apa denganku? A-aku tidak yakin bisa...''

Neji memandang Hinata dengan senyum. ''Tenang saja. Aku yang akan melakukan semuanya dan kau, cukup mengikuti aktingku.''

Hahaha, akting, hahaha...

Apa Neji tidak tahu kalau dalam drama sekolah dulu Hinata hanya pernah menjadi pohon yang tidak bergerak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan tentu saja, ternyata Neji benar-benar berniat menjalankan sandiwara ini. Terkadang, ia menjemput Hinata sepulang dari kampus dengan mobil mewah keluaran terbaru yang dibawanya, mengajak makan bersama. Meski berbeda kampus, ia sering menunggu Hinata. Seminggu bisa sampai empat kali. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang lupa ditanyakan Hinata.

Untuk apa sih sandiwara ini?

''Wah wah wah, kupikir siapa, rupanya kamu.'' Suatu hari ketika sedang akan pulang, lagi-lagi Hinata melihat Neji di depan kampusnya. Tapi di dekatnya ada seorang gadis pirang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengannya. ''Sejak kapan kamu jadi anjing penjaga begini?''

Neji menyipitkan matanya. ''Apapun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu lagi 'kan?''

Perempuan itu juga menyipitkan matanya. ''Tentu saja bukan. Untuk apa aku mengurusi anjing penunggu sepertimu?'' Mereka beradu death glare. Sampai 3 menit, rasanya belum ada di antara mereka yang berkedip. Di situasi seperti itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk muncul. Takut ada yang matanya kemasukan debu kalau kebuka terus.

''K-kak Neji.''

Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari perempuan itu. ''Ah, Hinata.'' Hinata bisa melihat perempuan pirang itu juga menoleh padanya. Dengan tatapan benci. Hinata cuma bisa senyum basa-basi, antara takut dan siap-siap diomelin. Aura perempuan ini menusuk dan Hinata paling nggak tahan ditusuk. Sakit, tau.

Dengan entengnya, Neji merangkul pundak Hinata. ''Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa hari ini kamu agak telat?''

Hinata menunduk, mukanya merah. ''M-ma-maaf. Liftnya rusak, j-jadi aku harus turun lewat t-tangga.'' Lalu ia melihat perempuan yang sedari tadi menatap mereka. ''Ng... Ini...''

''Oh, dia.'' Neji tidak memberikan kepedulian lebih lanjut. ''Kenalanku.'' Perempuan itu tampak tersinggung mendengarnya.

''Sa-salam kenal. Aku...''

''Hinata,'' potong Neji. ''Pacarku,'' tambahnya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa aura dari perempuan itu bertambah dahsyat. Tapi dalam hati, ia merasa berbunga-bunga ketika Neji memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang pacar.

Perempuan itu tersenyum riang. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak salaman. Hinata menyambut baik. ''Salam kenal, namaku Sabaku no Temari. _Kenalan_ dari Hyuuga Neji.'' Ia memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'Kenalan dari...' lalu melotot pada cowok berambut panjang disana. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memberi penekanan pada tangan Hinata saat bersalaman. Saaakit banget. Rasanya Hinata pengen jerit saat itu juga. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan menahan sakitnya.

''Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana kalau aku juga memperkenalkannya pada kalian? Kita janjian.''

Hinata nggak begitu ngerti detilnya, tapi yah, begitulah.

Seminggu kemudian, dia berada di tengah keramaian kota bersama dengan Neji. Di depan mereka, ada Temari yang sedang menggandeng seorang cowok berambut merah. Wajah cowok itu kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak terlalu ingin berada disini.

''Kenalkan, ini Gaara, pacarku.'' Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya Temari yang berbicara. Hinata tersenyum sambil beramah-tamah, sedangkan Neji seperti mengamati Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata.

''Umph, sepertinya tipemu berubah, ya, Neji. Apa kau jadi lebih suka dengan yang agak muda?''

Hinata mengerti arti kata-kata Temari. Muda yang dimaksud berarti kekanakan. Hinata melihat bajunya. Ia memakai one piece kuning polos berhiaskan sedikit gambar bunga di tepinya. Tadinya ia memilih baju ini karena ingin kelihatan sedikit manis saat tahu akan pergi bersama Neji, tapi setelah melihat Temari yang memakai celana pendek dengan dandanan yang keren dan dewasa, ia merasa jadi seperti anak-anak. Hinata memerah karena malu dan sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya.

''Heh, aku juga tidak menyangka kau jadi suka dengan cowok tanpa alis.'' Auch! Nancep!

Kata-kata Neji tadi langsung nusuk tanpa basa-basi. Hinata baru memperhatikan. Iya, ya. Cowok yang namanya Gaara itu nggak punya alis.

''Temari, kenapa aku nggak dikasih tau kalau kita akan bertemu dengan cowok yang kelihatan feminim dan berambut panjang ini? Kalau kau bilang, setidaknya aku bisa membeli beberapa _conditioner_ sebagai tanda perkenalan.'' Tidak diragukan lagi. Yang tadi pasti nancep karena Gaara langsung ngebales tanpa hitungan detik.

Mereka pun beradu pandang.

''Kau cari gara-gara, ya?'' Neji memperlihatkan senyum yang dibuatnya dengan paksa.

''Wah, aku masih tidak berani pada Kakak.'' Gaara membalas dengan senyum sinisnya. Dan di pertemuan pertama ini, telah diputuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan saling membenci satu sama lain untuk seterusnya.

Setelah perang pelototan yang diakhiri dengan membuang muka dari kedua belah pihak, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung menjalankan 'double date' yang _sangat tidak_ menyenangkan itu.

Sepanjang jalan, Neji dan Temari saling membanggakan pacar masing-masing dan akan menyindir satu sama lain. Satu topik terangkat, langsung disindir sisi jeleknya. Satu kebaikan dipuji, keluar 1000 dampak negatif. Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti kawanan serigala yang saling sahut-menyahut. Yang satu melolong, yang lain akan ikut melolong. Hanya saja balasannya berupa cercaan.

Contohnya seperti saat waktunya makan siang. Pasangan Gaara-Temari diserahkan hak untuk memilih tempat makan. Gaara yang tidak mau repot langsung menunjuk tempat makan terdekat. McD. Langsung saja Neji mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara kecil sambil melihat ke arah lain, seperti 'selera umum', 'makanan tidak sehat', 'lidah anak kecil'. Temari geram sendiri mendengarnya, sedangkan Gaara langsung ngeloyor masuk tanpa menunggu yang lainnya dan memesan makanan untuknya dan Temari.

Temari juga tidak kalah sengitnya. Cewek pirang itu mengomentari cara makan Hinata yang memang agak kurang rapi. Mulutnya belepotan lah, saosnya jatuh lah. Nafsu makan Hinata yang biasanya bisa menghabiskan 3 burger large size jadi menurun drastis.

Setelah makan, mereka berjalan santai. Temari merangkul lengan Gaara dengan mesra. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin seperti itu, tapi dia agak malu. Jadinya ia hanya berjalan di samping Neji saja. Karena banyaknya orang lalu lalang, ia jadi sering ditubruk sana-sini. Dan saat itu, sebuah lengan yang besar merangkulnya dan membantunya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Itu lengan Neji. Lagi-lagi Hinata merona karena perlakuan gentleman Neji.

Temari yang melihat tampak tidak senang.

''Hinata, kemarikan tanganmu.'' Dengan sangat alaminya, Neji meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya. Hinata berjalan dengan tuntunan Neji. Sekarang ini ia sangat senang karena impiannya selama ini akhirnya dapat terkabul. Hinata berada di tingkat kebahagiaan paling maksimal!

Beda sama Gaara yang sekarang ini tangannya lagi sakit banget karena dibejek erat sama Temari. Dia nggak nunjukin itu dengan wajahnya sih, tapi asal tau aja... SAKIT BANGET!

Dia juga nggak mau liat muka Temari yang sekarang ini pastinya nyeremin banget.

''Gaara...'' Oh, nggak. Mukanya masih normal. Malahan dipasangin senyum. ''Aku senang deh kamu mau mengikuti keinginanku. _Tidak seperti seseorang_ yang keras kepala.'' Kemudian Temari memicing ke belakang dan mendapatkan Neji melotot ke arahnya.

''N-Neji...'' Karena lagi sandiwara, dia nggak pake embel-embel 'kak'. ''A-ada apa?'' Hinata selalu telat mengerti situasi.

Neji (dengan sangat anehnya) selalu memasang senyum seharian ini padanya. Padahal buat ngedapetin dia bereaksi aja biasanya susah banget. ''Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu perhatian padaku. Seharian ini kamu juga nggak menuntut. _Tidak seperti seseorang_ yang egois.''

Hinata memerah lagi. Gaara meringis lagi.

Dan begitulah untuk sepanjang hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pikir double date yang aneh sekaligus membuat derita itu hanya akan terjadi sekali saja. Tapi dia salah besar.

Di waktu-waktu berikutnya, Neji sering mengajaknya keluar. Hinata yang firasatnya lemah, mau-mau aja ngikutin Neji. Tapi entah karena kebetulan atau tidak, mereka pasti selalu bertemu dengan pasangan Gaara-Temari. Mereka jadi seperti saling membuntuti satu sama lain. Dia dan Neji pasti selalu bertemu dengan Temari dan Gaara. Kalau pun tidak, Hinata pasti bisa melihat mereka meski hanya sekilas di tengah jalan. Kalau sekali-sekali sih wajar, kalau setiap kali, ada yang nggak beres.

Hinata memang rada-rada telmi dan lemot, tapi dia bisa dianggap bebal kalau sampai nggak ngerti aura-aura menusuk yang ada di dekatnya itu. Neji dan Temari seperti berlomba membangkitkan cemburu masing-masing.

Neji sengaja memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat gentleman bila mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Temari dan Gaara. Temari pun sengaja bermanja-manja di depan mereka. Begitu berlebihannya sampai Gaara yang sepertinya bukan tipe cowok yang terbiasa dengan cewek sampai kewalahan menghadapinya.

Karena sangat penasaran dengan hubungan aneh ini, Hinata bertanya pada Hanabi, adiknya, yang sumber informasinya menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Diketahuilah bahwa dulu Neji dan Temari sempat berpacaran. Mereka putus tidak lama sebelum Neji meminta Hinata menjadi pacar palsunya. Sekarang Hinata mengerti motif di balik semua sandiwara, perang mulut dan adu mesra ini.

Hinata sih senang-senang saja mendapat perlakuan baik dari Neji, tapi dia masih punya otak untuk berpikir. Semua yang dilakukan Neji bukan semata-mata untuknya. Hinata hanya pacar palsunya yang dibuat untuk membangkitkan cemburu mantan pacarnya.

Perasaan Hinata yang selama ini menyukai Neji jadi terluka ketika melihat Neji yang selalu melihat ke arah lain saat Temari tidak melihat mereka. Saat Temari memasang matanya, Neji akan memperlakukan Hinata seperti seorang putri yang terbuat dari kaca. Kemudian saat Temari berbalik, Hinata tidak lebih dari sekedar adik perempuan yang sedang membantu percintaan kakak laki-lakinya. Hinata selalu iri saat ia melihat Neji menggerutukkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat waktu melihat Temari sedang bermesraan dengan Gaara. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Neji pasti masih menyukai Temari. Ia yakin itu. Saat melihat Temari yang sedang tidak bermesraan dengan Gaara, Neji terkadang tersenyum lembut. Neji tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyum itu pada Hinata. Hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu pada Hinata bahwa harapannya pupus.

Kemudian saat melihat Temari, Hinata juga mengerti. Temari pun masih menyukai Neji. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Saling cemburu. Tapi sama-sama angkuh untuk mengakuinya.

Diam-diam Hinata juga merasa kasihan melihat Gaara. Cowok itu pasti juga dimanfaatkan Temari. Malangnya dia. Meski Hinata tidak tahu sebesar apa Gaara menyukai Temari, tapi rasanya Hinata sedikit bisa merasakannya.

Gaara tipe cowok yang agak cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli sekeliling, tidak mungkin mau menjadi pacar seseorang kalau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus. Apalagi diminta untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura. Kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Temari, tentunya tidak akan mungkin mau menerima ajakan Temari.

Gaara yang bisa tertawa sedikit saja hanya di dekat Temari sudah menunjukkan hal tersebut.

Hinata sedikit merasa Gaara mirip dengannya. Ia dan Gaara hanya boneka dalam permainan cinta Neji dan Temari. Kalau permainan ini tidak segera dihentikan, akan semakin banyak yang sedih. Neji dan Temari akan terus saling cemburu tanpa mau mengalah. Gaara yang (mungkin saja) mengira masih memiliki kesempatan dengan Temari, pasti akan semakin sedih saat tahu ia betul-betul hanya dimanfaatkan. Permainan ini harus dihentikan.

Karena ia juga sudah tidak tahan menerima perlakuan manis Neji yang tidak benar-benar ditujukan padanya.

Hatinya sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Langsung saja. Kakak masih menyukai Temari 'kan?''

Neji langsung memuncratkan kopinya dari mulut. Satu lagi point yang membuktikan analisa Hinata.

''B-bagaimana kau...'' Neji menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merona.

Hinata masih menatapnya, mengharapkan jawaban.

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya dari cairan kopi, Neji mulai berbicara. ''Benar. Aku masih menyukainya,'' ia mengaku. ''Semua sandiwara ini juga hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya.'' Tepat.

Hinata sedikit bangga dengan analisisnya.

Dan sedikit sedih dengan kenyataan.

''Tapi aku kesal. Dia juga memakai cara yang sama denganku. Ia bermesra-mesraan dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak kukenal untuk membuatku cemburu.'' Neji kembali menggeram. ''Harusnya dia akui saja kalau masih menyukaiku. Aku juga akan langsung menerimanya kok.''

Masalahnya kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Karena itulah kontes adu mesra ini dimulai.

Hinata menyeruput jusnya. Mereka berdua sedang di satu restoran dan makan siang. ''Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian bisa sempat putus, sih?''

Neji meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Sepertinya masalah yang cukup serius. Apa ada pihak ketiga? Apa menyangkut masalah keuangan? Atau jangan-jangan... ''Hinata, menurutmu, saat makan telor, mana yang lebih cocok? Kecap atau saos?''

Hinata menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

Apa maksudnya itu?

''Tentu saja kecap 'kan? Kalau orang Jepang, sudah tentu makan telor dengan kecap! Tapi cewek keras kepala itu bersikeras dengan pendapatnya kalau makan telor itu harusnya pakai saos!''

Hinata menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja. Setahunya, kedua orang itu sudah berumur lebih dari 20 tahun. Kenapa masih mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu? Ditambah lagi Neji menceritakannya dengan semangat membara. Dia pasti masih menyimpan masalah itu dalam hatinya.

''Jadi kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah itu?'' Jadi dia diperalat hanya karena alasan nggak penting begitu? Kepala Hinata makin sakit.

''Apa maksudmu 'hanya'? Ini menyangkut harga diri kita sebagai orang Jepang tulen!''

Apa waktu di SD dulu Neji nggak pernah belajar tentang menghargai perbedaan dan pendapat orang lain, ya? Pasti nilai pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraannya jelek deh.

''Lebih baik sudahi saja lah. Apa Kak Neji tidak mau bersama Temari lagi?''

Wajah merah Neji ditundukkan. Sepertinya hatinya mulai melemah dan mau mencair. ''Nggak! Aku nggak akan ngalah! Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia minta maaf!'' Ternyata memang keras kepala. Kepalanya dari batu. Dari beton!

Hinata yang udah nyerah, melap mulutnya dan mengambil tas bawaannya. Mau pulang. Ternyata percuma bicara dengan Neji. Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Nggak peduli meski Neji manggil-manggil dia. Biar aja si Neji yang bayar makan siangnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil terus menggerutu dalam hati. Kepala batu. Egois. Pemarah. Nggak mau ngalah. Kok bisa banyak yang naksir sih?

Hinata mikir sebentar.

Dia sendiri juga sudah lama menyukai cowok yang seperti itu...

Di tengah jalan, Hinata malah ketemu cewek yang jadi bahan pembicaraan tadi.

''Loh, kamu bukannya pacar Neji? Kenapa sendirian? Pasti disuruh pulang sendiri karena dia punya urusan, ya?''

Hinata bingung harus bagaimana membalas sapaan panjang yang seperti mengejek itu. Pasti waktu mereka pacaran, Temari sering disuruh pulang sendiri sama Neji. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

''Aku bukan pacar Neji.'' Temari mengernyitkan satu alis. ''Neji tidak pernah menyukaiku.''

''Hah? Yang benar?'' Dari nada suaranya, Hinata bisa menangkap rasa tidak percaya Temari. Tapi lebih banyak rasa senangnya.

Kok rasanya jadi sebel, ya.

''Kau sendiri masih menyukai Neji 'kan?'' Temari mundur selangkah. Kata-kata Hinata yang langsung main tembak tadi terlalu tiba-tiba dan tepat sasaran.

Tapi Temari nggak mengakuinya. ''A-a-a-apa maksudmu? Aku suka si egois itu? Mana mungkin. Sekarang saja aku sedang dalam masa mesra-mesranya dengan pacarku. Kami bahkan janjian hari ini. Aku sedang menunggunya disini.''

Hinata menatapnya tajam. ''Apa yang kau suka dari Gaara?''

Lagi-lagi Temari terlihat kebingungan dan seperti mencari-cari alasan. ''Euhmm... Dia baik.'' Alasan yang umum dan tak berbobot. ''Dia murah hati, rajin, pandai, suka menabung, lalu... lalu...'' Hinata masih menunggu alasan konkritnya.

Temari makin gelagapan karena semua alasan yang diberikan terlalu tidak spesifik. ''Di-dia selalu menuruti perkataanku, tidak seperti Neji. Dia pengalah, tidak seperti Neji. Dia memperhatikanku, tidak seperti Neji.'' Hinata melebarkan matanya. Awalnya, nada bicaranya masih tetap dengan gaya yang menyombongkan pasangannya. Tapi lama kelamaan... Wajah merah yang gugup, mata yang melirik kesana-kemari, tangan yang bergetar... Saat ini, Temari tidak seperti Temari yang ia tahu. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan...

''Rambutnya juga tidak panjang seperti Neji. Dia lebih pendiam daripada Neji yang suka mengatur. Dia suka menambahkan gula pada tehnya, tidak seperti Neji yang minum kopi pahit. Dia tidak punya kebiasaan menopang dagu seperti Neji. Dia tidak suka baca buku berat seperti Neji. Dia...'' Pertahanannya luluh. ''Dia... Dia bukan Neji...''

Hinata terdiam. Cewek yang selama ini suka memelototinya dengan tatapan tajam, cewek yang suka menyindirnya, cewek yang keras kepala, sekarang tertunduk malu dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya di depan Hinata.

Ini salah satu dari banyak situasi yang paling dihindari Hinata. Saat begini dia mesti ngomong apa?

''Wah, wah, ada gadis manis.''

Mereka berdua melihat ke belakang Hinata. Tiga orang pria bertampang berandalan yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak akrab dan mengerikan sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Ini juga termasuk salah satu situasi terkenal yang paling dihindari Hinata. Diganggu cowok nggak dikenal. Masuk urutan lima besar!

''Mau tidak menemani kami?'' Mereka mengajak Hinata dan Temari dengan gaya umum yang norak abis. Ditambah lagi kata-katanya nggak kreatif dan jelas banget di-_copy _langsung dari contoh-contoh narasumber seperti adegan-adegan di televisi. ''Kami sedang senggang, nih.'' Tuh 'kan.

Ajakan ala preman-preman jalanan atau cowok-cowok nggak laku di pantai yang sering jadi pemeran figuran yang kesempatan nampangnya dikit, cuma buat nunjukin kekerenan sang tokoh utama.

Ya sudahlah. Memang peran mereka seperti itu kok.

Hinata mulai memutar otak. ''M-maaf. Sekarang sudah jam malamku. Kalau aku tidak segera pulang, orang tuaku akan khawatir.''

''Hah? Sekarang 'kan baru jam dua siang.''

Ok, alasan yang cukup bagus, Hinata. Silahkan dicoba lagi lain waktu. Dan jangan lupa melihat langit. Jangan dipakai kalau matahari jelas-jelas masih di atas kepala.

''Lepaskan aku! Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan sampah seperti kalian?'' Ucapan itu benar-benar khas Temari. Cewek pirang tadi sudah kembali ke kondisi awalnya. Dia menepis ajakan cowok-cowok itu dengan kasar.

Tentu saja para figuran itu tidak terima. Biar figuran, mereka masih punya harga diri. Meski kesempatan nampang cuma dikit, nggak berarti mereka harus ditolak dengan kasar begitu dong. Lagipula, kalau mereka berhenti sampai di situ, waktu nampang mereka jadi tambah sedikit, dong. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram tangan Temari ke belakang dan satunya lagi menengadahkan kepala Temari agar melihatnya.

''Kasar, tapi aku suka.''

Temari merasa jijik dengan tangan orang tersebut yang ada di dagunya.

Lagi-lagi dialog murahan hasil nyeplak.

''Kalau begitu, aku yang ini saja, deh.'' Satu orang sisanya juga mencengkram tangan Hinata ke belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata berusaha meronta tapi tak cukup kuat.

Yaah, nyesel deh. Tadi dia sempet meluangkan waktu buat kagum-kagum dulu ke sikap Temari, sih. Harusnya tadi dia langsung kabur duluan dari sana.

Kemudian ia mencoba melihat sekeliling, meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang lewat. Dia terkejut saat melihat jalan itu sudah sepi. Orang-orang tadi langsung kabur tanpa niat untuk ikut campur. Apa manusia zaman sekarang rasa tenggang rasanya sudah semakin menipis, ya?

''Ya sudah. Kita bisa bersenang-senang. Ayo ikut kami!''

Hinata hampir menangis saat membayangkan nasib selanjutnya. Maksud mereka 'bersenang-senang' itu yang 'begituan' 'kan? Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi yang bakal ngira saat di situasi begini artinya dia bakal diajak ke taman bermain, memetik bunga, berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu, makan bekal, dan sebagainya. Itu sih piknik. Hinata udah cukup dewasa buat ngerti gitu loh.

Setidaknya harapannya kembali muncul saat melihat sosok orang yang dikenalnya.

Neji datang mengejar Hinata untuk mengembalikan buku catatan Hinata yang tadi tertinggal di restoran. Napasnya terengah-engah saat melihat dua orang gadis yang dikenalnya hampir dicelakai preman tak dikenal.

''Neji!''

''Kak Ne-''

Senyum Hinata yang sempat mengembang tertahan di tengah jalan ketika Neji berlari melewatinya.

Menuju Temari.

''Lepaskan dia!'' Satu tinjuan melayang. _Buakk!_ Disusul dengan pukulan lain. _Duagh!_

Satu berandalan (pemain figuran pertama) tumbang. Yang sampai tadi mencengkram Temari (pemain figuran ke dua) melepaskannya dan ikut memukul Neji. Tapi Neji bukan sembarang memukul. Dia pernah ikut klub karate sampai setahun yang lalu. Berhenti karena terlalu berbakat.

Dengan mudah ia membereskan dua penjahat itu. Tiga orang lainnya hanya terbengong-bengong disana. Selesai menumbangkannya, Neji segera mencari targetnya.

''Temari!''

''I-iya!'' Tanpa sadar Temari menjawab seperti ketika namanya dipanggil untuk diperiksa dokter saat pergi ke dokter gigi.

''Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Kau sempat disentuh di bagian mana?'' Neji menyerbu Temari dengan pertanyaan sambil mengecek-ngecek kalau ada bagian yang lecet atau memar. Kepala, dagu, pipi, hidung, tangan, bahu, punggung, kaki. Semuanya!

''A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku belum sempat diapa-apakan.'' Saat Temari mengatakan hal itu, barulah Neji merasa sedikit lega. Temari kaget saat Neji memeluknya erat. Sentuhan yang sudah lama hilang dari tubuhnya.

''Syukurlah... Syukurlah...''

Aah, lagi-lagi Hinata merasa ada yang hancur dalam dirinya ketika melihat Neji dan Temari. Hal itu semakin remuk saat melihat kekhawatiran Neji dan senyum bahagia Temari yang membalas pelukan Neji.

''Sial, kalau begini kubawa dia saja.'' Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika satu orang yang di belakangnya (pemain figuran ke tiga) menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Dan melihat wajah terkejut Neji, sepertinya dia baru sadar Hinata ada di situ. Hiks, kejamnya.

''Hinata!''

_Bugh!_

Seseorang memukul penjahat itu. Hinata yang keseimbangannya buruk dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh orang tersebut.

''Te-terima kasih.''

''Sama-sama,'' balas Gaara. Kalau ada yang nggak inget, tadi Temari emang bilang dia lagi janjian sama Gaara. Karena itulah cowok itu sekarang ada di sini. Bukan asal kebetulan muncul.

Tiga lelaki yang sudah kapok dihajar itu lari ketakutan dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka dengan segera. Bye bye, pemeran figuran...

''Hi-Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?''

Mata Hinata memicing ke arah Neji. Neji mundur selangkah. Biar dia selalu dikatai pemberani, sombong dan nggak mau kalah, sekarang dia akui, dia takut. Seumur hidup, nggak pernah liat Hinata yang tatapannya kayak sekarang ini.

''Aku...'' Suaranya menggeram. Aura-aura hitam berkumpul. ''Benci! Benci! Benci! Aku benci Kak Neji!'' Hinata memukul Neji sekuat tenaga dengan tasnya. _Bag! Big! Bug!_ _Bag! Big! Bug! _Dari suaranya aja udah berasa sakitnya. Neji cuma bisa mengaduh-aduh saat mendapat pukulan dari Hinata yang tepat sasaran. Temari dan Gaara bengong, cuma bisa ngeliatin. Gaara jadi berpikir, apa harusnya tadi dia nggak perlu bantu Hinata, ya?

''Kak Neji bodoh! Kalau memang masih suka, kenapa nggak langsung bilang aja, sih? Kenapa nggak mau ngaku? Dasar keras kepala! Egois! Sombong! Idiot! Kepala batu!'' Sumpah deh. Dia sama Hinata tuh akrab dari kecil. Bisa diliat dari foto mereka sejak masih pake popok sampe tamat SMA yang selalu ketawa-ketawi pas dipotret. Mereka tuh akur! Nggak pernah berantem!

Udah gitu, Hinata yang dia tahu itu pemalu, lemah lembut, dan nggak pernah ngatain orang. Apalagi sambil mukul-mukul. Hinata yang ini bener-bener baru buat Neji.

''Dasar bodoh! Padahal 'kan nggak perlu berpura-pura baik! Nggak perlu senyum-senyum sambil menggandeng tanganku! Kak Neji nggak perlu...'' Hinata mulai ngos-ngosan. Sakit hatinya, kekesalannya, semua yang dipendam ia lampiaskan dengan teriakan dan pukulannya. ''Kak Neji nggak perlu memintaku jadi pacar Kakak!''

Neji baru mengerti. Dia baru mengerti kesalahannya saat ia melihat air mata Hinata yang sudah menggenang. Dan ia tahu ia harus memperbaikinya saat Hinata berhenti memukul dan berlari menjauh.

Gaara melihat Hinata pergi. Lalu ia melihat Temari dan Neji yang masih dalam keadaan bengong. Kemudian ia berlari mengejar Hinata.

Neji dan Temari hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat mereka berdua pergi menjauh. Tidak lama, lutut Neji terasa lemas. Ia terduduk di jalanan beraspal. Temari meliriknya kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

''Dia memanggilmu 'Kakak'. Kalian bersaudara, ya?''

Neji terdiam, kemudian menghela napas. ''Dia sepupuku. Aku memintanya pura-pura jadi pacarku.'' Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Setelah ini ia harus menemui Hinata dan minta maaf. Itu juga kalau Hinata masih mau menemuinya. Dan semoga dia nggak dipukul lagi. Ia juga harus memastikan tidak ada benda keras yang bisa dilemparkan di sekitar Hinata saat dia minta maaf. ''Maaf. Ternyata aku memang menyukaimu.''

Temari tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Neji. ''Aku juga minta maaf. Aku juga masih menyukaimu.''

Awalnya, Neji sedikit terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya ke arah Temari. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum hangat dan akhirnya mengerti.

Pertengkaran mereka memang tidak ada gunanya.

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

''Baiklah,'' Neji bangkit berdiri. ''Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar makan telor dengan saos.'' Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Temari berdiri.

Temari menyambutnya. ''Tidak. Kalau telor, sudah pasti harus dimakan dengan kecap.''

Neji tersenyum. ''Apa maksudmu? Telor 'kan harus dipadu dengan rasa manis saos.''

Temari balik tersenyum. ''Tidak, tidak. Rasa telor itu lebih cocok disandingkan dengan rasa asin kecap Jepang.''

Mulai adu pelototan lagi.

''Pokoknya telor itu harus pakai saos! Titik!''

''Kamu ini orang Jepang bukan, sih? Kalau orang Jepang tulen ya makan telor pake kecap Jepang!''

''Kau mau cari gara-gara lagi, ya, Cewek histeris!''

''Ayo sini kalau berani, Cowok Melambai!''

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap pasangan keras kepala yang emosian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berlari kencang tanpa arah. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya berlari. Yang penting, ia tidak ingin Neji melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan ini.

Neji...

Padahal, ia yang lebih dulu bersama-sama dengan Neji. Padahal ia yang lebih dulu membuat senyum di wajah datar Neji. Padahal ia yang lebih dulu menyisir rambut kesayangan Neji yang tak pernah boleh disentuh siapapun. Ia yang lebih dulu menyukai Neji. Tapi pada akhirnya, ini bukan masalah siapa yang lebih dulu atau siapa yang rasa sukanya lebih besar.

''Uuu... Hiks... Huwee...'' isak Hinata kecil.

Selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamanya. Selamat tinggal cinta masa kecilnya. Hinata berjanji untuk mencari cinta yang baru ke depannya. Cinta yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesal karena telat mengungkapkannya lagi. Cinta yang tidak akan membuatnya menahan diri.

Sedikit penyesalan mengenai Neji masih ada dalam diri Hinata. Harusnya tadi tasnya diisi dengan batu dulu supaya makin sakit saat dipukulkan ke Neji.

_Plek_

Hinata melonjak saat sensasi dingin menempel di kedua pipinya. ''G-Gaara?'' Ia mendapati Gaara yang memegang dua kaleng minuman di belakangnya. Apa Gaara mengejarnya? Dia punya utang apa sama Gaara?

''Punyamu.'' Hinata menerima kaleng yang disodorkan Gaara. Lemon Tea. Bagaimana Gaara tahu kesukaannya? Tebakan atau...

''Kita sering pergi bersama. Kau sering memesannya, jadi kupikir kalau rasa itu, kau tidak akan keberatan.'' Seolah-olah tahu pikiran Hinata, Gaara memberikan alasannya. Cowok berambut merah itu membuka dan menenggak minuman sodanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. ''Te-terima kasih, Gaara...''

''Hng...''

Hinata membuka Lemon Tea-nya dan segera menenggaknya dengan cepat. Satu teguk, dua teguk, sampai tinggal setengah kaleng.

Fuaaaahh... Lega rasanya.

Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih di sebelahnya. Cowok ini pasti juga sudah menerima kenyataan kalau Temari masih menyukai Neji. Dia dan Hinata sama-sama patah hati. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi teman baik. Hinata tidak merasa Gaara orang yang menakutkan ketika mereka di tengah-tengah pertempuran Neji dan Temari.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan.

''Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.'' Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian menunduk. ''Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan dengan benar 'kan?'' Ya, siapa tahu mereka bisa jadi teman baik.

''Perkenalkan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu Hyuuga Neji.'' Hinata tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan. Rasanya tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang ia memberi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sepupu Neji.

Gaara menyambut uluran itu.

''Aku Sabaku no Gaara, adik Temari.''

Hinata diem sebentar. ''Sabaku no...'' _Loading Loading Loading_ ''EEEEEEHHHH!''

Dan kisah mereka berdua pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.:11 Mei 2012:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neji:** Pokoknya gue nggak terima kalo si alis botak itu jadi adik gue!

**Gaara:** Siapa yang butuh restu lu, _sepupu_?

**Neji:** GRRR!

**A/N-** Baru nonton Naruto Shippuden episode 'For My Friend'. Aaaahh, Gaara disitu keren banget! Pidato singkat yang menyentuh. Jadi jatuh cinta lagi… Itachi juga nggak kalah keren. Kata-katanya dewasa dan menyentuh. Aaaah, kenapa bukan mereka yang jadi pemeran utama, ya?


End file.
